baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Baeloth Barrityl
|allegiance = Companion |area = |strength = 12 |dexterity = 14 |constitution = 16 |intelligence = 19 |wisdom = 12 |charisma = 16 |total_scores = 89 |special_traits = 50% Magic Resistance |voice_actor = Mark Meer |creature_codes = BAELOTH.cre |other_requirements = |conflict = Ajantis Ilvastarr }} Baeloth Barrityl, the Entertainer, is a chaotic evil male drow. As a mage, he runs The Black Pits. In the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition and Siege of Dragonspear, he can be chosen by Gorion's Ward as a sorcerer companion. Baeloth has another, cameo appearance in The Black Pits II: Gladiators of Thay. Background Baeloth runs The Black Pits, a death battle arena in the Underdark. He considers it "the best show" and himself to be "one of the top five spellcasters in all the realms." In the final battle there, which takes place briefly before the events of Baldur's Gate, but when defeated in the end, he will be tricked by his "servant", the djinni Najim, and cast onto the Sword Coast. Biography Personality Relationships *Ajantis will eventually attack any of the evil party members, but you can call him off by controlling him to do something else. ''Baldur's Gate |other_requirements = > 10,000 XP |romance = |conflict = |pair = |other_relationships = |involved_in_quests = |companion_quests = |starting_level = |starting_hit_dicehp = |strength = |dexterity = |constitution = |intelligence = |wisdom = |charisma = |total_scores = |luck = |special_traits = |special_effects = |extra_abilities = |exclusive_equipment = |voice_actor = |creature_codes = |in_game = |caption3 = }} Recruitment Baeloth is available to be recruited for the party from Chapter One on, though only if Gorion's Ward exceeds 10,000 XP. He then will appear in Larswood in the southeast, a few steps north of the ruined tower where gibberlings usually spawn.BAINVI.bcs – Bainvi is a helper creature in the area: only there to detect the player, their level, and then start a cutscene if the condition is met. A lengthy, one-sided conversation with his treacherous djinni servant Najim starts before he notices the protagonist nearby. It takes a great deal of dialogue (with an occasional interjection from Neera, Viconia, Edwin or Tiax on his penchant for alliteration, if in the party) to recruit Baeloth. He will always be at least level 6 when recruited. Accepting Baeloth into the party causes a reputation loss of 2 which is, however, restored should he be dismissed. In this case, he will travel to the Friendly Arm Inn and await the party outside the walls on the south-eastern portion of the map. Of course, it's the cheapest way to get his robe for Xzar or Edwin, who might fit the party better. Quests Baeloth is not specifically involved in quests. Gameplay As a drow, Baeloth has a natural magic resistance of 50%. His first two levelups after joining grant the choice of one level 3 and one level 4 spell – choose wisely, some useful spells are either gained only randomly or from very limited sources – e.g. Stoneskin – while others won't be available until Chapter Five from Sorcerous Sundries. Items Baeloth joins with a Robe of the Evil Archmagi, a Quarterstaff +1, 10 Darts of Acid +1, 2 Speedily Stolen Slaves' Salve and Barrityl's Burden, a "cursed" ring. If you choose to kill rather than to recruit him, this ring isn't obtained – apparently, the curse persists through death –, but you do get . ''Siege of Dragonspear'' Recruitment Baeloth is available to be recruited for the party from Chapter Eight on: you can find him among the crowds gathered in his new "Black Pits" in the north of the Coast Way Crossing. Watch his show, then offer him a place in the party. If Baeloth, however, was killed during the Baldur's Gate campaign and the savegame is imported into Siege of Dragonspear, it is not possible to recruit him: when you first arrive at his spawn location, he will cast a Dimension Door and disappear from the game. Quests Gameplay Items ''The Black Pits'' |allegiance = Neutral |missable = No |organization = |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = The Black Pits |relationships = |quests = |level = 15 |hit_points = 100 |strength = 10 |dexterity = 19 |constitution = 15 |intelligence = 20 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 17 |total_scores = 90 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = None |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 18 |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 0 |recovery_time = 1 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = 10 |effective_ac = 10 |s_v_death = 1 |s_v_wand = 9 |s_v_polymorph = 1 |breath = 13 |s_v_spell = 10 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = 50 |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = Charm Person; Magic Missile ; Nahal's Reckless Dweomer1; Shield; Chaos Shield; Detect Invisibility; Melf's Acid Arrow; Mirror Image; Ray of Enfeeblement; Web; Dire Charm; Dispel Magic; Fireball; Haste; Lightning Bolt; Fireshield (Blue); Greater Malison; Ice Storm; Stoneskin; Domination; Spell Shield |effects = |special = |ai_scripts = BPHUBA.bcs (override) |xp_value = 0 |gold = 100000 |items = Dusty Rose Ioun Stone, Mage Robe, Bracers of Defense AC 3, MIHP1.itm, Ring of Acuity, Amulet of Power, Belt of Inertial Barrier, Senses of the Cat, Staff of Striking +3 (1 charge), Quarterstaff +2 |reputation_kill = |voice_actor = Mark Meer |creature_code = BPBAELOT.cre, B.cre }} Involvement In the final battle in The Black Pits, he proves to be very powerful, able to use spells such as Chain Lightning, Delayed Blast Fireball, and Power Word, Stun. Once defeated, he's then tricked by his "servant", the djinni Najim, and cast onto the Sword Coast. Gameplay Mage Book Many more than only what he has memorized can be found in his Mage Book, spells up to level seven which reflects his class level of fifteen. Trivia *Baeloth is one of the three companions who are voiced by Mark Meer. The other two are Rasaad and Voghiln. *Incidentally, his character portrait is also based on Mark Meer. Mark even dressed up as Baeloth during the Edmonton Expo 2015 where he moderated the cosplay competition.TweetTweet Quotes Gallery BZD2RmwCcAAbbJo.jpg|Promotional Artwork of Baeloth by Nat Jones CQFq21tUkAAYXOq.jpg|Mark Meer as Baeloth for Edmonton Expo 2015 CQFx146UYAA4LKs.jpg|Mark Meer as Baeloth for Edmonton Expo 2015 CQFx144UcAAK-qa.jpg|Mark Meer as Baeloth for Edmonton Expo 2015 External links * References pl:Baeloth Category:Chaotic evil companions Category:Companions of chaotic ethos Category:Companions of evil morality